


Short hide and seek.

by tiny_anais



Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Implied Mpreg, Kinky, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Septiplier - Freeform, Smut, and I don't know how to sum up either, i don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 03:00:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5031115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiny_anais/pseuds/tiny_anais
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack just went in heat and it's not his favorite time of the year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Short hide and seek.

**Author's Note:**

> So hum... I had never heard of Alpha/Omega "AU" until I found a couple of Septiplier here. I was talking with a friend about how weird but interesting I found those "AU" and she just said "you should write one".  
> I had to do a couple of researches first so I hope this fanfiction is okay...  
> Reference to Mpreg, I usually don't like it but my friend does, so... x)  
> Anyway here it is ^^"  
> It's my very first Septiplier and my very first Alpha/Omega fiction... and also I'm French and I wrote it in one hour after pulling an all-nighter so pardon any grammar mistakes, incoherence or anything that I might have done wrong >

Jack started to panic as he just realized how late it was. Mark would be back home in no time.

Jack had woken up feeling uncomfortable and weird. He feared that time of the year.  
An he was thankful Mark had to go to the Grumps' office to work early because he would've gone bananas on him, and Jack was not in the mood.  
He tried to shower, drink cold water, nothing could help. He knew how he smelled during those periods and even though the stench made Mark crazy he just couldn't stand feeling like this. 

The Irishman tried to think as fast as he could, and the only idea that came to his mind, as dumb as it was, was hiding. He thought about the places his Alpha wouldn't find him or smell him.  
The cupboards of the kitchen were too small, and the bathroom and the office had no place to hide.  
There was only one place left, the bedroom. In the closet maybe. Jack decided he would go for that when he heard a car pull in the driveway of the house. Jack's heart jumped in his chest and he ran upstairs, opened the door and dropped under the bed. 

Mark came into the house and left his keys on the table in the hallway. He looked around, surprised to find the living-room dark and empty. He was about to call for Jack when his nostrils twitched.  
That smell.  
Mark grinned, a shiver running down his body. He removed his coat and shoes and started looking around in the house. “Jaaack~?” he called, his voice as soft as he could with the heat starting to rise in his body and his mouth watering just thinking about his mate hiding from him.  
He looked in the kitchen, in the office, then walked upstairs and looked in the bathroom, his muscles tensing more as the minutes passed.

Jack was facing the window, and couldn't see the door, but he could hears the footsteps coming closer. The space under the bed was very small and he wondered how he managed to fit in there. He shifted slightly, his groin rubbing against the floor and his body being slightly oversensitive because of the heats caused him to bite his lips, trying to muffle any sound that would escape his mouth.  
When he heard the door open he held his breath, and his whole body tensed when he saw feet walking around the bed and open the closet. Jack always wondered how he did to open that thing with no problem while it would always get stuck when he tried.  
The feet turned around and walked toward the door and Jack sighed heavily, when he suddenly felt two strong hands grab his ankles and he yelped in surprise and pain as he was dragged out from under the bed.

“You didn't really hope you'd hide away from me so easily, did you Jack?” Mark purred, lifting his mate to put him back on his feet and looking at him like a wolf looks at a piece of meat.  
“N... Leave me alone Mark!” Jack stuttered, pushing Mark away and running down the stairs, Mark walking after him.  
“You forgot your medication again, did you?” the American chuckled. “You either have a very bad memory or you actually like that kind of situation...” he added, speeding up his pace behind the Irishman.  
“Give me a break.” Jack answered, not looking at him.  
They were now both standing in the kitchen, stepping around it like two characters chasing each others in some cartoons.  
“You know I hate those periods and how they make me feel!” he added, swallowing the lump in his throat as Mark's lust-filled eyes were following each of his movements.  
“Oh, but I know how to make you feel waaay better..” the older said, his voice low. Jack stepped aside as Mark walked toward him, ready to jump above the table.  
“I don't need it, thank you.” the Omega lied, swallowing again. His heat was messing with his brain and even though his mind was trying to keep saying “no”, his body was starting to scream for Mark's. 

They were staring into each other's eyes for a while when Jack decided to jump aside and flee, but Mark was faster and he caught him almost mid-air, and pinned him to the floor.

“Looks like I won” Mark purred into Jack's ear, before licking his cheek.  
Jack tried to fight and writhed under his lover but gave up quickly, aware that his mate was way too strong for him and that it would be useless.  
“Mark, please...” He said anyway, trying to push him away gently. “I don't feel...”  
The American lifted his upper body and locked his dark chocolate eyes on Jack's baby blues.  
“Are you really sure?” He said, pouting slightly. His whole body was heavy against Jack's and he hated the way his own body wanted to react. He felt a shiver running up his spine, and he just couldn't resist the way his Alpha was looking at him.  
“Fine...” Jack sighed again, closing his eyes. “But can we at least go to bed first, please? Last time my back hurt for almost a week.”  
“Your desire is my command!” Mark said happily, jumping on his legs and lifting Jack bridal style to take him to the bedroom. Jack yelped and grabbed Mark's neck.  
“I hate when you do this.” he whispered under his breath, pouting. “And I hate you for always getting what you want from me.”  
“Aw come on, you gave up even earlier than last time” Mark chuckled, giving Jack a quick kiss on the lips. “You must like it in a way.” 

Once upstairs Mark kicked the door to the bedroom open and dropped Jack on the bed,. He almost literally ripped his shirt off to remove it before throwing himself on the Irishman, kissing him hungrily as he unzipped his hoodie. Jack was starting to shake, his body feeling hot and almost aching. He needed his clothes off now. Mark broke the kiss and buried his face into Jack's neck, taking long breath to inhale the smell coming from his Omega, making his whole body feel hotter than ever. He started kissing the skin, licking and nipping gently, still undressing Jack.  
The younger was now squirming and whimpering under him, both his hands clinging to the American's shoulders. Mark smiled against Jack's skin and sat up, looking down at his Omega. Jack's cheeks were flushed and he was breathing heavily, his beautiful eyes already glazed by lust.  
Mark grinned and lifted the Irishman's shirt under his head and tossed it aside. He was about to reach for Jack's jeans but the younger was faster as he had decided he'd take the lead at least for a moment and unzipped Mark's pants. He slipped his hand in and raised an eyebrow at his lover with a smirk, only half-surprised to see that he went to work commando. Mark chuckled and sat back on the bed, running a hand through Jack's hair as the younger lowered his pants slightly, making access to his cock easier. He gave it a few strokes, getting soft little moans from his Alpha. He then lowered his head and kissed it softly, on the head then along the underside, before giving one long lick from the base to the tip.  
Mark was now shaking slightly and growling, his fingers tightening around Jack's neon green hair. The younger smiled to himself and finally took the member into his mouth in one swift motion, which had Mark hiss and throw his head back, moaning his lover's name.  
The Omega felt quite satisfied with the result and pulled away almost completely, before taking the member back in again. He then started sucking, his movements agonizingly slow. Mark was now gripping the bed sheets with his free hand, his toes starting to curl, precum already leaking from him and he had to pull rather forcefully on Jack's hair to have him let go of his dick, or he wouldn't have lasted much longer. He stayed still for a bit, trying to catch his breath.  
“You seemed pretty hungry for somebody who didn't want to...” he said with a grin. Jack didn't reply, shifting between the Alpha's legs and stroking the bulge under his jeans, letting out a soft whimper.  
“Oh, no no no.” Mark chided. “You don't get to use your hand on yourself, not after what you made me go through earlier.” He grabbed Jack's hands and he had him lay on his back, pinning his hands above his head. Jack started to squirm.  
“Maark, pleease” he whimpered, trying to rub his hips against his lover's.  
“Please what?” the older said, raising an eyebrow.  
“Ah-I need you...”  
Mark chuckled “You need me to what? Be more precise, I can't help you if you don't tell me what you want.” He really was having fun torturing his poor little lover.

Jack was squirming and whimpering even more, his erection painfully pressing against his jeans. “Please, fuck me Mark, please...”  
The older grinned. “Good boy.” he said, leaning in to kiss the Irishman deeply. He was still pinning his arms to the mattress, and used his free hand to remove his own jeans and throw them across the room before doing the same with Jack's. The Omega was now in is underwear, still trying to rub himself against Mark's hips. The American then tugged at Jack's boxers, which were damp from sweat, precum and slick. He shivered, the sensations of Mark's naked body against his almost ten time stronger than usual. They were now kissing passionately, open mouth kisses with tongues and saliva. Mark ran his free hand on Jack's thigh, which had Jack tense and his cock twitched. The Alpha gently pushed his thighs open, stroking him softly. His fingers ghosted over his member, drawing a line on its underside, before going lower slowly and rub against his entrance.  
Jack gasped at the sensation and his legs almost closed out of reflex.  
“Seems like we won't need much preparation today...” Mark almost growled, grinning and rubbing circles with his finger. Jack's was still whimpering and writhing, and let out a loud moan as Mark pushed in a first finger, quickly adding a second since they entered him so easily. The Alpha then started thrusting slowly, looking for that particular spot inside of the Omega that made him make the prettiest noises whenever he'd find it.  
And from the sound the Irishman was making Mark knew he found it. He kept on rubbing it, thrusting faster until Jack was a whimpering mess under him.  
After a while he removed his fingers and let go of Jack's arms, the younger too high to even realize. Mark gazed at his lover with fascination: He was out of breath, disheveled, his eyes unfocused and his cheeks were flushed with arousal. The American leaned in and kissed him gently, before positioning himself between his legs, his cock pressing against his hole. He grabbed his waist with one hand and entered him ever so slowly, Jack's back arching painfully off the bed. Mark stayed still for a while, then pulled back and thrust back in slowly. 

“Mark... Mark... Mark...!!” the younger was crying out, his fingers digging in the sheets. Then the fire that was starting in his abdomen was suddenly to much and all his muscles tightened, his head thrown back and he came hard on his chest, his whole body shaking.

“Oh you gotta be kidding me!” Mark said, almost laughing. “Really, Jack? Really?”  
“S-sorry...” Jack looked away, his cheeks slightly pink.  
Mark shook his head with a smirk.  
“I didn't know I was that good.” he said, leaning toward his lover and he kissed him gently. Then he sat up, lifting Jack in the process so he was now sitting on his lap and laid on his back. The Irishman let out a broken moan as the position had Mark's cock going even deeper in him. The older grabbed both sides of his waist, rubbing him gently.  
“Wonder how far I'm going in there...” he said, pressing his thumbs on different spots around his navel. “Mark...” Jack whimpered, his legs still shaking.  
The American shifted his hips slightly, changing the angle of his cock as he was still rubbing his thumbs on Jack's lower stomach.  
“Ah, found it.” he said with a grin, looking up at Jack and pressing a tad more at a spot under his belly button, right where the tip of his cock was rubbing inside of his lover.  
“M-Mark, stop that!” Jack moaned brokenly “It feels strange...”

The older man chuckled and sat up slightly  
“Brace yourself,” Mark warned, circling Jack's waist with an arm and holding the back of his head with his other hand. “I'm gonna make you scream.”  
The Irishman didn't have the time to reply when his lover started thrusting inside of him again, lifting his body and lowering it forcefully, pounding into his oversensitive flesh.  
The Omega was moaning loudly now, the Alpha's name coming sometimes between a mix of Irish words from his mouth as his sweet spot was being pounded mercilessly.  
Mark was groaning, his face buried in his lover's neck, kissing and nipping gently at the skin as to be sure to mark his lover and let everyone know who he belonged to.  
As he was getting closer, the heat in the lower part of his belly started to grow and his knot started to form, Jack's nails digging in his back as feeling such a thing inside of him grow bigger with every of his lover's thrust was strange to him no matter how many time it had happened before.  
Mark felt himself getting closer and closer and he sped up his pace, having his Omega all but scream against him, and when he felt that he couldn't hold it anymore the Alpha pulled at Jack's hair and kissed him, muffling his moaning as he came hard inside of Jack, his knot tying them together.  
The sensation was too overwhelming for the younger who came a second time, coating both their chest and stomach with his load, moaning loudly into Mark's mouth.

After they rode their orgasms they fell backward on the mattress, Jack resting on top of Mark's chest, both trying to catch their breaths as they cuddled, still tied to each other.  
They stayed a while like this, when Jack suddenly sat up, smacking Mark's chest.  
“Oh God Mark, we're freaking idiots!”  
“Wat” Mark mumbled, almost passing out already.  
“You forgot the condom. AGAIN.” Jack smacked the older's chest again.  
“Relax, we're gonna be fine.” Mark said, closing his eyes and dropping his head back on the mattress. “You're clean, I'm clean, no need to freak out.”  
“That's not what I'm talking about you idiot!” Jack smacked Mark's chest once more and it started to annoy the Alpha.  
“Look, everything is gonna be okay and if that means having a bunch of puppies running around in the house then so be it. Now come back here and cuddle, you doof.”  
Jack stared at Mark in confusion and opened and closed his mouth a couple of times making him look like a fish out of water. Not knowing what to say he just laid on his lover's chest, and they cuddled until they both fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope this fiction wasn't that bad.  
> (I'm still figuring out of AO3 works and I'm having a bit of a struggle editing my text so sorry for the big paragraphs and the weird dialogue parts, I don't know how to fix that >  
> Feel free to comment and tell me what you think =)


End file.
